The Big Dog (Tiger Troops episode, Thevideotour1's version)
(Anastasia and Dimitri left the Opera Box in the Russian Ballet and arrive at Dowager Empress Marie's private balcony) * Dimitri: Wait here just a moment. I'll go in and announce you properly. * (Anastasia stops him first) * Anastasia: Dimitri. * Dimitri: Yes? * Anastasia: Look, we've been through a lot together. * Dimitri: Uh-huh. * Anastasia: And I just wanted to...... * Dimitri: Yes? * Anastasia: Well, thank you I guess. Yes, thank you for everything. * (Dimitri goes to the private balcony of the Russian Ballet, but turns back first) * Dimitri: Anya, I... * Anastasia: Yes? * Dimitri: I'm, uh... * Anastasia: Yes? * Dimitri: I wanted to wish you good luck. (shakes Anastasia's hand) Well, here goes. * (Dimitri mournfully enters into the private balcony of the Russian Ballet, but approaches Sophie) * Dimitri: Please inform her majesty, The Dowager Empress, that I have found her granddaughter, the Grand Duchess Anastasia. She's waiting to see her just outside the door. * (Anastasia walks into the door of the private balcony as she listens to Dimitri) * Sophie: I'm very sorry young man, but the Dowager Empress, she will see no one. * (Marie turns her face towards Dimitri very stern) * Dowager Empress Marie: You may warn that impertinent young man that I have seen enough Grand Duchess Anastasias to last me a lifetime. * (Sophie has second thoughts and wants Dimitri to leave) * Sophie: Um, you better go. * Dimitri: Please, let me just... * Dowager Empress Marie: Now if you'll excuse me, I wish to live the remainder of my lonely life in peace. * Sophie: Come, I'll see you to the door. Come, come now, come to the door. * (Sophie closes the curtain that accesses Marie and leaves, but Dimitri ducks through it and sits himself down in a chair next to Dowager Empress Marie) * Dimitri: Your Majesty, I intend you no harm. My name is Dimitri. I used to work at the palace. * Dowager Empress Marie: Well, that's one I haven't heard, I must say. * Dimitri: (running after the empress) Wait! Don't go, please. If you'll just hear me out. * Dowager Empress Marie: (suspiciously) I know what you're after. I've seen it before.....men who train young women in the royal fashions. * Dimitri: But if Your Highness will just listen-- * Empress Marie: (cutting him off) Haven't you been listening? I've had enough. I don't care how much you have fashioned this girl to look like her, sound like her or act like her. * (During the conversation, Anastasia presses her ear to the doorway, which is now open a crack) * Empress Marie: In the end, it never is her. * Dimitri: But this time, it IS her. * Empress Marie: Dimitri, I've heard of you. You're that con man from Saint Petersburg who was holding auditions to find an Anastasia look-alike. * (As soon as she hears this, Anastasia gasps) * Dimitri: But, Your Grace, we've come all the road from Russia just to see-- * Empress Marie: And others have come from Timbuktu. * Dimitri: It's not that. It's not what you think. * Empress Marie: (shocked) How much pain will you inflict on an old woman for money? * (Anastasia gasps again after she finds out that Dimitri lied to her from the beginning) * Empress Marie: (to her bodyguards) Remove him at once! * Dimitri: (attempting) But she IS Anastasia, I'm warning you! She's the grand duchess. If you'll only speak to her, you'll see! * (Dimitri is booted out of Empress Marie's private balcony at the Russian ballet and Anastasia becomes frustrated at Dimitri) * Anastasia: It was all a lie, wasn't it? * Dimitri: (trying to reason with Anastasia) No, no... * Anastasia: You used me? I was just part of your con to get her money? * Dimitri: No, no, no, no. Look, it may have started out that fashion, but everything's different now, because you really are Anastasia. You are! * (Anastasia gets really frustrated) * Anastasia: Stop this! From the very beginning, you lied! And I not only believed you, I actually....AAUUGGHH!! * Dimitri: (desperately) Anya, please, if you spoke of the hidden door in the wall opening and the little boy, listen to me, that was... * (Anastasia refuses to go hunting) * Anastasia: NO!! I don't wanna hear about anything that I said or remembered, you just leave me alone! * (She slaps Dimitri powerfully across the face and storms off) * Dimitri: (desperately calling for her) ANYA, PLEASE WAIT! YOU HAVE TO KNOW THE TRUTH!! * (Dimitri tries to call her, but fails and gets caught in the crowd)